Out of the Blue
by Mipiko
Summary: Piko: a snarky little A-hole that couldn't possibly have a nice bone in his body. However, with a little time and a lot of thinking, it has him realizing that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't hurt to be a little nice. If only the others weren't such idiots.


A/N:

I was cleaning out my recycle bin when I found this. Why I scrapped this, even I don't know. Maybe because I'm becoming increasingly unsure with my own writing? That I think I've been wasting my time "writing" when I know I'm not good at it? Eh, for whatever the reason, I re-uploaded it. I'm seriously losing interest in this fandom now, I even stopped listening to any songs sung by them. I don't know. . . Well, I don't understand why I would even throw out a one-shot about my favorite sarcastic little jerkass, Piko. ^^

Since I do make him sound and act a bit of a jerk to the other Vocas, I started to think about how they might react to him acting out of character. So, this is what I came up. I guess. It's short and for that, I apologize, but at least this is one of those rare pieces that I hope does come out as a little funny to you all. Again, I hope.

* * *

><p>"Move your drunk ass out of the way! And pick up all of these cans, I am not your freakin' maid!"<p>

"Dammit! Why can't you ever learn to clean up after yourself? Just look at all of these empty pints littering that living room!"

"Who the hell ran their stupid road roller through my garden? !"

"Leek porridge? Have you been taken cooking lessons from England lately?"

"When will that fish smell go away? It's awful!"

"Okay, who left their blue under suit in the bathroom sink?"

"What the hell? Those goggles make you look like you're wearing a red bra on your head. Has anyone told you that? The useless pieces of headgear you wear, I swear. . ."

". . . Trap."

"Sorry four eyes, but your favorite brand of coffee decided to close down. That's the last cup you'll drink ever again."

"You weigh how many apples? Just how the hell would you know, they all can't weigh the same!"

"Can that skirt of yours get any shorter? Guess that doesn't really matter since you can't even tell the difference between cable wires and shirts."

"Holy sheet! Are you sure you're a girl with that voice? It's WAY too deep , I almost thought that you were a guy in drag!"

"What the hell are you? A creepy dinosaur or some buck-toothed kid? Make up you're mind, kid!"

". . . You sound like a girl, but are you really a girl? You sound like a guy, but are you really a guy? And what does a fan and a sword have to do with your boxart? Your outfit makes you look like some kind of haughty gangster. It has nothing to do with a sword. And can you guys have babies since you're supposedly genderless? You two don't make any sense!"

Meiko threw a can of sake in his direction with a scornful look on her face.

Kaito defiantly stuck another spoonful of his favorite flavor of ice cream into his mouth and crossed his arms like a child.

Rin and Len twiddled their thumbs at his sarcastic remark and quickly ran out to collect their precious construction vehicle and went on it for another joy ride.

Miku and Luka both gaped at the ivory haired male before leaving the kitchen in a huff, not wanting to be insulted any more for their wasted efforts.

Gakupo turned away and tightened the knot on his bathrobe. It was a long day and he didn't care where it had landed. Now he was sorry that he wasn't careful about it as he watched the kid pick up a pair of tongs and watched him throw his prized piece of clothing into the fireplace.

Gumi's face flushed red. She balled her hands into tight fists and lifted up her arm to deliver a blow to his face, but stopped when a sudden explosion broke her door down, thanks to her recent failed experiment. She definitely needed to get that fixed before the Crypton Master saw what she did to his spare room. . .

Miki blinked and looked south to understand what he meant. With a haughty air, she turned on a heel and angrily stalked away, all the while mumbling that she "wasn't another Ritsu". Damn him and his cross dressing, he's got almost everybody paranoid about "Trap Fever". . .

Kiyoteru looked like he was about to suffer from a heart attack as he began taking small sips from his coffee, all the while he was gently caressing the mug, holding it close to him for dear life.

Yuki's chocolate eyes widened at the harsh language as well as the doubt she began to feel. Do ten apples really add up as the same? If not, had she been lied to this whole time? Wasn't it just a saying. . . ?

Lily had to resist the urge to beat him senseless as she rammed her fist through a wall, pretending it was his face. _One of these days, just one of these days_, she swore, _I'll wipe that smug look off of his face. . ._

Iroha blinked back tears as she bit her lower lip and played with the ends of her hair, wishing that she had her photon cannons on her hands so that she could have blasted out his ear drums. That is, until she remembered something. She still wouldn't have the heart to do it and glumly walked away to her room, thinking all the while what kind of pink dress she should wear for tomorrow. And maybe become a mute for the rest of her days.

Ryuto just stared at the tall figure before scurrying to the nearest mirror in the hallway. He opened and closed his mouth before thinking that maybe it was best to look human and to maybe visit the dentist next time to help him fix his problem. He didn't want to be called "buck-toothed" anymore. . .

If Yuma wasn't the calm, responsible one to make sure that his older sister stayed in line, then he would have happily let her have her way and use his wakizashi to dice up the arrogant Shota. Alas, that is not the case. By impulse, he grabbed her shoulder just as she was about to make a mad dash and beat Piko senseless with her fan and shoe, and dragged her out of the room. He even slipped his headphones on to block out her screams and colorful vocabulary. Besides, there was always the dummy in Gakupo's dojo that, coincidentally, looked very similar to a certain little Oreo prick. . .

For now, it'll have to do.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Day in and day out, all of the Vocaloids were treated with statements similar to those. Piko seemed to just wake up hostile to the others as he would march through the halls, just watching, <em>daring <em>somebody to speak up and to fuel his arsenal of insults. He was just like a ticking time bomb. And everybody wished that they could somehow learn a way to diffuse him.

Piko sighed. It was another long day of recordings, meetings, dealerships, tunings and his least favorite thing of all: socializing.

It wasn't like he _hated _the others, per se, more like he couldn't tolerate their presence. They all seemed so high and mighty, considering that he was one of the last to arrive, second to last thanks to Yuma, and perhaps had the least original songs written for him. He was absolutely positive that even Yuma had more songs and covers done with him. After all, it was difficult _not_ to admire a mature and smooth voice. But wasn't his the same? He had a larger range, similar to Miki's, so couldn't that also mean that he could be used to sing more masculine songs? After all, he is a male as well. Yuma, Gackupo, and Kaito aren't the only ones. Len even sang some songs that were most definitely _not_ meant for his age. _Spice!_ and _Eat Me_, anyone? Back to Yuma. . . Heck, that faceless has songs with unique titles added to them! He mainly did covers of songs sung by others. Songs that were made for _them_.

It could be because he felt an acute feeling of jealousy for his neglect, especially since he came from a company that had much more attention that Crypton. So he was completely baffled as to why he seemed to be one the least used, next to that green dinosaur/human/android/instrument freak thing.

Without a word, he reached into the folds of his over-sized "shirt" to retrieve the keys to his room and heard the creak of the door echo in the eerie darkness. He couldn't help another sigh from slipping from his lips as he walked inside.

The recording studio wasn't as stuffy as it usually was, the others seemed to have made an effort to try and stay out of his way. Just the way he liked it.

Meiko appeared to be more sober.

Kaito made sure all of his empty pints and gallons were thrown into the trash bin.

The Kagamine kids parked on the other side of the building.

Miku and Luka gave up on making homemade breakfast for everyone.

Gakupo looked a little uncomfortable in his clothes for some odd reason.

Gumi started wearing her goggles less and less, seeing as though they didn't have any musical reason to them, or so that's what she's been telling everyone.

Miki wore baggy sweaters that came past the tips of her slim fingers. Her face even had a tiny hint of makeup.

Kiyoteru took up drinking energy drinks; occasionally his fingers would spazz out and he'd swear to himself over the ruined sheet of paper on his lap.

Yuki would try using conversions in her head and try to figure out exactly what her true weight was.

Lily tried wearing a longer yellow skirt with a black sweater to top it off.

Iroha wore a white, lacy top and a fashionable pink skirt with white lace ruffles hugging her slender hips with red boots that had the familiar franchise design.

Ryuto had yet to open his mouth.

Mizki and her brother, Yuma, stood there with frigid expressions on their faces the moment he had set foot.

It was a little uncomfortable, especially when it came time when he had to share the sound proof box with Miki to sing their duet of "VOiCE". But he acted the same as always and promptly finished the song with very little "advice" on how to improve, unlike his partner who was still a bit rusty. Hmph, how in the world she of all androids managed to be more popular than him, he didn't want to know. Her raspy, airy voice and her slurs. Such weak pronunciations! He strongly doubted that even an Append could fix that about her.

The walk home was as quiet as ever. He would occasionally use his peripheral vision to check up on how the others were going.

Gumi happily skipped to the van that Gakupo actually owned, while balancing Ryuto on her hip and keeping a firm hold on Lily's wrist to keep her from talking to Kiyoteru for too long.

Miki carried Yuki on her back while Kiyoteru held Iroha's hand in his, happily chatting away about how the recordings went. He could hear the four of them singing together as they faded away the further they walked away.

Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Luka and the Kagamine kids all tried to squeeze inside of the road roller. It was honestly a comical sight, with Len being the one trying to strangle Kaito with his scarf for suggesting that Rin settle on his lap to leave some space for Miku. Meiko was long gone the way her head was held back as the dark puddle of drool was evident on her coat whereas Luka looked like she didn't even notice what was going on, being too absorbed into the pages of her book.

Yuma wrapped his pink scarf around Mizki's neck after hearing her let out an airy cough, ignoring all of her protests while he bundled her up in his coat. He was bracing the cold in nothing but in his signature sweater and held onto Mizki's hand, leading her away into the darkness.

Piko felt somewhat empty on the inside.

It's already been about two years, and he still had nobody else to share his home with. Sony had done nothing but whisper things behind his back before finally clamping their loose lips shut when they finally realize that he was in the same room as them. What could they possibly be hiding from him? Where they guilty for keeping him waiting? He already had an idea that there was no way he was going to share it with a series 2 Vocaloid. SeeU was away in her cozy apartment all the way in South Korea. But she appeared to be adjusting well to the life of a Vocaloid. She was alone, but she was busy. Something that just wasn't in his agenda.

His hand was digging away in his pocket to search for the key-card after he realized that he had already walked himself home. Time went by a lot faster when a person's head is muddled up with thoughts and such to keep it occupied. As he found himself doing more and more each and everyday.

Once he was inside the cubicle that was known to everyone as his "room", he stripped off his shirt and sat on his bed while he put on a black tank top. He kicked off his boots and decided to sleep with his black leggings on for the night. He was exhausted and just wanted to rest and his chest felt heavy. Strangely enough, the area that felt heavy was over the spot where his "heart" should be at, if he and the others actually _had_ one. His two-toned eyes scanned the white walls until they landed on his silver digital alarm clock: 7:22 p.m.

With an air of indifference, he shrugged, grabbed the USB from the wall socket and flipped his hair forward. He blindly looked for the entrance until he heard the familiar snap and pulled the covers over his shoulders. He laid his head on his Pikochu pillow and turned around until he was laying on his back.

He realized that they finished a lot quicker than what he had expected today, but he didn't care. He was just so tired, for some reason. But he didn't think much of it as his eyelids became unbearably heavy. Maybe, hopefully, he'll find out the reason.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The sun's morning rays leaked through the folds of his blinds and landed on his face, almost as if the rays themselves wanted to greet him awake by gently caressing his fair skin.<p>

Once the light traveled up higher and shadowed his eyes, they were forced to flutter open as he swung an arm over them, separating him from the heavenly light. He blinked for a moment or two, trying to have his eyes adjust to the change of light before unhinging his jaw open to yawn. After he stretched his bound limbs, he sat upright and began to rub the rest of the sleep out of his eyes. He absentmindedly rubbed his neck to disconnect the wire. After the wire fell and lightly hit the wall, it began to sway back and forth in an almost hypnotic sort of dance. He stared off into space as a strange feeling struck him. He started to feel. . . light.

He blinked in confusion as his hands traveled the front of his body before running his fingers through his hair. He held his left wrist in his other hand before staring out of the window. He never felt anything like this before. It was almost as if though he could feel it through is toes. Something that he has never experienced.

". . . What's this strange feeling that I feel today?" he asked himself out loud.

It felt so. . . Foreign. And yet, it didn't seem to have bothered him that much as a small smile broke free from his stiff lips that were more than accustomed to the usual scowl he carried around.

He eagerly slipped out of his bed and actually skipped, skipped!, to his closet. Since the window had a thin layer of frost, that would mean that this December morning would be a little chilly. So he reached over and pulled out some black sweats, a white sweater with his icon on the hood, a black felt scarf and slid on his black boots.

With a jump in his step and a smile on his face, he merrily walked to the recording studio, happily awaiting the arrival of his colleagues.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The time read a quarter past ten.<p>

Miki began to pick at the chipped red nail polish on her nails, opting to appear more feminine again and to at least to try look appealing to the opposite gender. After all, she knows that she's a girl. . .Hopefully. . . Well, it's not like she's actually seen what another female looks like to confirm her suspicions, but AH Software had told her that she was released as a female, like Yuki. But, she's as old as Miku and Miku appears more like Lily.

Miki let her eyes wander the studio. They stopped at the sight of Len. She titled her head to the side. Len looked small. . . But he's classified as a male with a ridiculously high voice sometimes. His voice could easily pass as a young female in some cases. Common cases, really. . . She felt so lost and confused now and all this thinking was making her head hurt from all of the strain. . .

She rubbed her temples and sighed before resting her head on the shoulder of her best friend.

Lily opted to look more. . . Decent, in the eyes of others. She wore leggings underneath her ankle length skirt (she was, however, still wearing her usual skirt underneath that one) and crossed her arms and legs.

It pained her to know that she caved in and listened to some pint-sized brat, but if it meant that he'd shut the hell up, then it should be worth it in the end. Besides, she had a date later that night, so she can dress up in whatever way she pleased. That and only that, was the only thing that kept her from shredding the skirt into thin strips. And for the fact that her best friend was on her shoulder and she really didn't need to scare a pretty thing such as herself. It was also a shame that she brought it upon herself to worry and listen and torture herself with the word that haunted her mind and, perhaps, dreams. And all she could do was pat her small head and keep a steady gaze on the visage of the handsome figure in front of her, who's hair she wished she could push aside to reveal the chocolate orbs.

After nearly an hour had passed, there still wasn't any sign of everybody's "favorite" Sonyloid. Miki huffed and stood up. She grew tired of just sitting around, waiting. Her legs were becoming stiff.

"I'm going out for a drink." she announced to nobody in particular and walked off while trying to effortlessly wrap her hair up in a bun. After she grew annoyed trying to get the loose strands to stay out of her face, she sighed and let them get a little wet while she drank from a fountain in the hallway.

Just as she stood up, the back door suddenly opened. To make it more apparent, a gust of ice cold wind whipped out and slapped Miki face first and tried to wrap her sweater around her body. Her teeth were chattering so loud that she almost didn't catch what the new guest had said.

"Miki-chan~ I love your hair! You look so cute! The way your hair is pulled up is just criminal."

Her thick lashes flickered and found herself tilting her head to the side in confusion. Her hair looked. . .criminal? It took her a moment or two to notice who addressed her in such a strange fashion. It tripled the shock affect.

"P-P-Piko! ? !" she stammered.

Piko giggled—giggled!—and stood on the tips of his boots to look straight into her eyes. Miki jerked back in surprise from the close proximity and felt her face heat up with embarrassment.

"Mhm~! That's me, sorry that I'm late! I just didn't have the strength go pull my body out of the warm covers of my bed~" he mused and played around with his hands as he spoke.

Miki was at a loss for words as she stared long and hard at him. Is that really the Piko she knows and despises? It can't be. . .

"Well, I'm gonna go and see if Producer SOLA is going to need me again~" he merrily chimed and skipped away.

She took a double, no, not even a triple take, a _quadruple_ take. That couldn't be right, none of this was. For starters, Piko wasn't a morning person. Secondly, he always made fun of her hair for some unknown reason, no matter what she did with it. Third of all, Piko always griped about being used.

Miki stared back at the fountain before she tore her eyes away to look at Piko's fading figure. She couldn't help but look at the fountain again. She gave her head a much needed massage and slowly, very slowly, began to walk back to her seat.

"Lily. . .?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Lily turned around, and nearly panicked when she saw how much paler Miki looked. "H-hey! What happened back there, are you o—"

"Don't drink the water. It does things to you; makes you see and hear things you never expected. . ." she said in an emotionless voice before curling up into a ball in a tiny crevice of the room.

Lily decided that Miki needed to see somebody soon.

As in today.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Can I get you some aspirin for that headache of yours? Poor you, having to go through all of this stress. . ."<p>

"I got you a coupon to get free ice cream after buying ten at the shop down at Main! Just sign your name right here and you're ready to go~"

"I know a great recipe that compliments welsh onions and tuna!"

"I think you'll love to meet Bruno and Clara; they like trains!"

"I found this antique Samurai armor at a shop via online that's legit! I heard that you liked collecting that kind of stuff, maybe you can find something you like in it!"

"Awww, why aren't you wearing your goggles? You know, come to think of it, they really bring out the green in your eyes. Almost like the red just bounces off of them and the way they glimmer just makes your whole face light up! Have I ever told you that you're really pretty?"

"I know a new brand of coffee that tastes a lot better than the old brand that you used to get. It's smoother, has a bolder taste; really is roasted to perfection. Here! This is the name of it, I hope you like it!"

"I'm sorry about getting you upset about the apples thing. Why don't you and I make an apple pie later today?"

"Oh my gosh, I know this really cute top that both you and Miki-chan can wear~ And it suits both of your styles: cute yet stylish."

"Here you go~! I bought this when I walked past the store a while back. After seeing it, I thought of you and figured that you might want it. And look at that! It matches your top."

"Oh my gosh, you have got to be the cutest five year old in the world! And scratch out what I said about your teeth. They just boost up your cute charm~"

"Good morning Mizki-chan and Yuma-kun! I love what you did with your hair Mimi-chan. When did you dye the ends pink? And I like your hair, too, Yuma-kun! You even dyed the ends of your hair black. That's so cute, you two are matching~!"

Meiko was speechless and just stared at Piko's grinning face. She watched him happily walk away and stared long and hard at the can of sake in her hand before throwing it at the wall. That was it. She was going to take Kaito's and Miku's advice and go to that Alcohol Anonymous meeting thing. . . Next week.

Kaito just stared at the coupon in his hand in horror. His fear intensified when Piko told him to write his name. With trembling hands and weak smile, he threw them away the second he couldn't see Piko anymore. He treated the coupon as if though it was a Death Note.

Luka and Miku slowly nodded their heads as they heard Piko go on and on about the necessary ingredients before he walked away with a mirthful grin. When they were sure that he was gone, they turned to look at one another and stared at their hands. Never again, will those hands touch food. . . With Piko's help, surely they would succeed in accidentally poisoning somebody. . .

Rin and Len looked at each other with devious, knowing grins. With a curt nod and a "Thank you very much, Piko", they sprinted outside and jumped into their road roller. Next stop: Hokkaido Airport for a two way ticket to Spain. Hell shall be unleashed.

Gakupo didn't wait for him to finish. That sadistic child loves to mess with him, he already knew that. So why use his hobby as a horrible, sick joke against him? He needed to go to his dojo and beat the dummy until it was nothing more than strips of fabric and straw.

Gumi's face was flushed red at the compliment and began to fiddle around with her cuffs. She kept her eyes to look at the floor, not wanting to see his face. After she saw his feet move away from her did she dare look up again. She walked to the girls restroom and examined her reflection. She did feel a little strange not wearing them anymore. . . Maybe, for old times sake and not just because he said so, she could put them on again. ". . . I wonder if I can quickly make it to the city dump in time?"

Kiyoteru looked at the name that was scrawled at the edge of his Assessment in Piko's delicate handwriting. He made no move in reading the name as he tore off the edge and shredded it to pieces so small, one would have to be bored and have absolutely nothing better to do, like type a horribly, unfunny one-shot, to try and pick them up and piece them back together. Now then, just where the _hell_ did that Vault drink go. . . ?

Yuki felt close to crying. Why was he being so nice to her? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? His smile was just so creepy!

Lily's eye twitched. She didn't listen nor believe Miki about the water and had just finished taking a long drink from it. She watched the midget walk away and quickly ran out of the Studio and nearly got hit by another vehicle. She flashed the driver the bird while he cursed her out and quickly unlocked Gakupo's van. Miki's going to have some company at the Shrink's.

Iroha looked at the Hello Kitty bag that was now in her hands. This was the same exact bag that she was painstakingly looking for, for weeks. And here it was, in her hands. . . But then his face came across her. The face of evil. She chucked the bag into the trash and ran away, fingers plugged into ears. Didn't somebody die from a bag that held a bomb in it before?

Ryuto blankly looked at Piko and then walked away. Was it normal for five year olds to be clinically depressed? Was Piko Bipolar or something? Maybe it's best if he goes out and stay in his time out corner that Gumi had made him and then maybe play around with her scary, lethal "toys". . .

Mizki and Yuma didn't know what to say or do except subconsciously tug on the ends of their hair. After Piko walked off, humming a sweet tune to himself, Yuma turned and possibly said the most rudest thing he's ever said to his smaller, older sister: "I told you it was a gay idea."

* * *

><p><em>xXx<em>

* * *

><p>With an hour or so left with his fellow Vocaloid colleagues, Piko felt a little deflated. He honestly didn't want this to end. After all, they had the Christmas Break next week, and who knows when he was going to be able to see them again? Sure, there was the Christmas Party held on Christmas Eve, but he didn't want to wait that long. . . He wanted to show that he honestly did appreciate them and the he really did lo-<p>

Wait a minute. . . Is that what that foreign emotion is? Love?

Love. . .

Just the very thought of it brought a small, gentle smile to his face and left a warm feeling spreading across his body. It was an emotion that he realized that he didn't mind feeling. Was how Miku felt, the way she looked at all of her fans with a smile so caring, a smile so full of gratitude? If that was the case, he didn't mind feeling this way.

That's exactly what it was! He eagerly thought. That's what was missing in his household. It was love! Being alone, with no other "family" member to share it with. He didn't have to be, the other Vocaloids were there for him. They're always there for him. What was he doing, wasting his time sulking, being cross and deceitful? He finally understood what was the root of all of his sadness and pain as he ran around the Studio, looking for his colleagues. No, not that word. They were beyond friends to him.

_Family_.

Once he finally found the whole group, luckily all of them were present in the same room, he flung his arms around Gumi's neck. He failed to take note the way her body went rigid under his hold once he released her. Gumi ran and hid behind Gakupo. Everybody froze in the room as they stared at the once angry, manipulative little Shota.

With a smile that threatened to break his small face, Piko looked around and clicked his heels together to get everybody's attention. Once he had all eyes on him, he felt his cheeks burn from embarrasment. Come to think of it, this is perhaps the very first time he's ever taken the time to just notice all of those familiar (yet surprisingly freaked and suspicious) faces of his generation. He really wasn't alone. He never was.

It was now or never. He was going to tell them about his epiphany about them.

"Guys, I just wanted to say that even though I don't act like it, I really do care about you all."

He figured the wide-eyed, drained complexions was a good thing and decided that it was his cue to keep going.

"It's been about a year since my release and I just want to say thank you all very much for being there and that for each and every one of you, I lo—"

The room went dark.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuma and I are really, really sorry Piko, but your Master thinks that maybe you've been overworked a bit, soooo. . . I hope you don't take it personally, we're just doing this because we're worried about you," Kaito had hastily added the last part. Worried didn't cover it. Freaked out beyond belief seemed a bit more accurate.<p>

Kaito and Yuma had taken the liberty to tackle the boy and turn him off to quickly send him back to Sony to have him evaluated. Right now everybody, including Lily and Miki who had just come back from their visit from the "doctor" as well as the Kagamine kids who had gotten themselves into a traffic accident and were promptly sent back. So much for Spain.

Piko rolled his eyes as he had to endure the torture of actually listening to their pathetic excuses for an "apology". They were behind a soundproof wall while he was stuck in some kind of cushioned cubicle that a person would normally see in those movies that dealt with some psycho. He was not a psycho. Just a pissed off Cyborg.

After pretty much slaughtering the lot with his colorful vocabulary, he turned his back to them and banged his head to the wall.

People, cyborgs, green dinosaur/human/android/instrument freak things. . . They didn't want kindness or love.

All they ever wanted was fucking consistency.

* * *

><p>AN:

_LOLWATISDISIDUNEVEN— _

Yeah, I absolutely fail at humor. |D But I'm sure you can tell that I had a lot of fun writing this! Also, I'm pretty sure that I can't be the only one that has noticed that Sony's been pretty quiet. There's news flying back and forth about how this new V3 is coming from this Company and how this and that Company is now going into the business. Well, I'm pretty sure Sony's got some up their sleeves and their just being paranoid that the Vocaloid(s) that they're working on isn't up to par with the current V3s. That, and they must be having some difficulty getting the V.P.s (Voice Providers) to come to them. If they have found some, I mean. X'D . . . It's not like they really are hiding some big things and are keeping it a secret from all of the fans. . . /*shot

Well, in other news, I'm a shipper of KiyoteruxVY1(Mizki) now. More crack pairing for meh~ =w=b

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = r P q Y B I X g 2 q c & f e a t u r e = c o l i k e

Of course, take out the spaces. I was genuinely surprised to know that Kiyoshi Hiyama (Kiyoteru Hiyama's V.P.) created the song and then had VY1V3 do the vocals instead of using his very own Vocaloid that he had voiced. Either way, beautiful use of Mizki, I love her, always.


End file.
